Eyes Of Glowing Red
by Sticatto
Summary: Oneshot, Will Continue If Wanted


AN: I wasn't even thinking when I wrote this. It just knid of flowed out of my finger tips... I didn't really pay attention to _what _I was writing... I wrote to "_The color of bloodlust" _in english class, and finished the rest at home :P I know this absoloutly sucks, seeing as i wasn't really trying to add detail or make it somewhat nice... (I usual have to try very hard, enough to keep a Thesuras at my side at all times xD)

* * *

><p>Her throat was burning. The ablased orface itching for blood. She was stumbling down the hall, trying to grip the walls or doorframe to keep from falling to her knees. Her newly reborn vampire genetics were draining her fast, working to get her body reajusted to the power of a pureblood vampire. It had been over a year since she had been reawoken, and there were many reasons she needed to feed often at this age and time.<p>

She came upon a study door, were she gripped the knob and pushed open the door. She fell on her knees to the floor, choking out a pitiful, "oni-sama...".

He was at her side in a moments notice, squatting down beside her. "My dear girl..." he whispered looking at her with sorrowful eyes, feeling her pain, but not knowing the sourse.

"Whats hurting you?" he asked.

Her head leaned up, her eyes leaving the floor and looking into his. He could see the glowing bright red. The color of bloodlust.

He lifted her into his strong arms, before lying on the plush coutch against the wall, her lying on top of him. He brushed his hair to the side, exposing his neck to his vampire lover.

"Its alright, go ahead." he coached her.

She slowly reached her head up, fangs already exposed, before lightly licking up the side of his neck. Then her fangs peirced his pale skin. She slowly but greedily drank his blood.

It was a exquisate taste, the carate blood, that was now slowly running down her jaw, and his neck, staining his shirt a dark red.

He slowly took her hand, his fingers filling the spaces between hers. Her small fingers gripped his hand tightly.

He brought her arm up slowly to his face, fangs extending. He brushed his nose the length of her wrist before easily biting it.

Her eyes widened as she felt the rush. The emotions running through both of them in unison.

Unison feeding was the most passionate, the most loving thing someone could do for another. The feeling of love and adoration running through there veins.

Although she didn't want to, she slowly released from his neck, her fangs dissappearing. He let go of her wrist, and kissed her lightly, before licking the blood from her jaw, his own blood.

She leaned up and kissed him passionatly again.

"I love you..." she whispered on his lips.

"I love, adore, fevor, worship, crush, zeal, and yearn for you, my dear girl." he whispered back.

She lightly kissed him again before her heavy eyes, closed. He chuckled softly before wrapping his arms around her small frame and leaning up. One of her eyes opened, half-way lidded, to lick the blood from his neck, down to his low collered shirt, reaching down to his collar bone.

He slowly stood, her legs instinctivly wrapping around his waist, her head on his shoulder. He held her up by her bottom with one hand, and the other gently caressed the side of her face and hair.

He walked out of the room with her, and across the estate to their bedroom, where he lied her, already in her nightgown, on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

He turned to leave the room to head back to his study, only to feel a small hand wrap around his wrist. He turned back to look at her.

"Don't leave, oni-sama. I want to tell you something..." she trailed off, both her eyes open, but only half lidded. "Alright, I'll stay." he replied. The work could be put off until tomarrow.

"I'm going to go close everything up and change, okay?"

"Alright..."

He went as quickly as he could to shut off the lights and lock the doors, before going back to the room, and stripping to nothing but his boxers.

He went around to the other side of there king-sized bed, and slipped under the covers, pulling her up against him, her shoulders on his chest.

"What did you want to tell me?" he whispered into her ear.

She turned around to face him.

"Guess what?" she whispered to him, scooting back some.

"What?"

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, a smile was on her face.

"Your going to be an Oto-sama." she whispered, watching his eyes widen.

He could feel the soft bump on her lower stomach. He was going to be a Father, and his lovely

Onee-san was going to be an Mother, now.

"Thats wonderful, Yuuki." he whispered, kissing her head, and then leaning down to kiss her stomach.

"I can't believe it, Kaname."

"Neither can I." he said, looking into her wine colored eyes.

"Its a girl, I can tell."

Although neither of them had expected it, they were ready. A new pureblood princess was going to be born.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R?<p> 


End file.
